


too hot (hot damn)

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who the hell are you?” Roxas asks, shuffling down two stairs when the man presses up into his space. The man just follows him down, his smirk stretching to an outright smile.</p><p>“I’m the one who just bailed you out,” he says, leaning in to adjust the collar of Roxas’ shirt. His eyes glint with a devilish kind of amusement. “My name’s Axel. Got it memorized?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	too hot (hot damn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conigliomannaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conigliomannaro/gifts).



> For Lisa, prompt was 'kiss me.' This is sort of a Kingsman fusion, because I made the mistake of brainstorming for this while listening to a Hartwin fanmix. You uh, really don't need to know anything about Kingsman because it's easily read as your standard assassin AU, but if you'd like to, [here's](https://youtu.be/po80ZTYRYBw) the video that finally made me go see the damn movie. It basically has everything you need to know about the movie: sexy men in suits, sexual tension, and copious amounts of explosions and violence.

“Roxas,” he hears.

Roxas turns, brows shooting to his hairline as he takes in the man who’d spoken. He’s a handsome man, dressed to the nines, pressed into a crisp dark suit that accents the sharp edges of his body. Roxas knows next to nothing about suits, but he knows that this is a good one — the kind that you see on the red carpet or on foreign monarchies.

He looks like sex on legs, a bit, with his red hair pulled back into what should be a douchey looking ponytail and a pair of slim black glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

Once the man is seemingly sure that he’s caught Roxas’ attention, he pushes off the wall and starts towards Roxas, mouth quirking into a smirk. 

“Who the hell are you?” Roxas asks, shuffling down two stairs when the man presses up into his space. The man just follows him down, his smirk stretching to an outright smile.

“I’m the one who just bailed you out,” he says, leaning in to adjust the collar of Roxas’ shirt. His eyes glint with a devilish kind of amusement. “My name’s Axel. Got it memorized?”

.

“A league of assassins,” Roxas says, dumbfounded. The tailor shop is exactly what you’d expect from that kind of shop, but somehow, Roxas is betting that there’s something beneath the surface. There’s a reason that Axel brought him here, and he’s guessing it’s not because he wants to measure Roxas for a suit. “That’s what you’re telling me. That my sister was an assassin and now that she’s dead you’ve got a new opening.”

Axel winces. “That’s not _exactly_ how I’d put it.”

“But it’s what you meant.”

Axel shrugs, like _what can you do_.

“Yeah, well. I don’t want any part of it.”

Roxas makes to step around him, but Axel steps smoothly into his path, pressing the handle of his stupid fucking umbrella into Roxas’ sternum. “Hear me out,” Axel wheedles, breath hot on Roxas’ face. Roxas flushes and takes a hasty step back, cursing when his back knocks into the wall.

“Fine,” Roxas growls. “Talk. But you’re not going to change my mind.”

Axel rewards him by taking a deliberate step away from Roxas. His lips stretch into a shit-eating grin. It’s the kind that people wear when they know that they’re about to get what they want and there’s not a thing you can do to stop it.

He says, “Even if I told you that you’d have a chance to save the world?”

.

Roxas goes through the training. He exceeds expectations on every test they put him through and when he graduates, Axel’s there to shake his hand, right next to the superior. 

“Well done,” Xemnas tells Roxas, handing him a fancy gun with the number 13 engraved into the side. “Welcome to Organization XIII, Number 13, our Key of Destiny.”

Axel winks at him.

.

He finds out why they call Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames the first time he goes out into the field with him. He watches Axel take out an entire church full of enemies with a single well timed explosive.

“You’re a bit of a pyro, aren’t you?” he asks as Axel brushes the ash from his suit. In the background, the church smolders merrily on.

Axel snorts and steps into Roxas’ space. His eyes are laughing as he reaches out and begins to pat Roxas down as well, long fingers brushing lovingly over the lapels of his suit. It’s a tease, a flirtation that is all Axel, and two months ago, Roxas might have thought that this was still some kind of game, but Axel’s hands are warm through the fabric and, not for the first time, Roxas _wants_. This time, he doesn’t move away.

“Kiss me,” he says instead, eyes glinting. It’s a challenge, a declaration, and a desperate invitation all at once and Axel’s look of open shock is rewarding in and of itself. It’s like he didn’t expect Roxas to call him on it.

Roxas is the one to shift closer this time, eyes going heavy-lidded as he purposefully presses their bodies together, until there’s no space between them. He smirks. 

“C’mon,” he coaxes, licking his lips. “I know you want to.”

“Do I?” Axel counters, hands coming to rest on Roxas’ hips.

Roxas sways into the touch. Just a bit. 

“Yes,” he breathes, and leans in to close the distance himself.


End file.
